walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 93
Issue 93 is the ninety-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 16: A Larger World. It was originally published on January 25, 2012. Plot Synopsis As "ambassador" from a previously unknown nearby community, Paul Monroe, offers to escort Rick to the Hilltop Colony to meet the community's leader, "the guy in charge." Rick seemingly accepts his proposal, offering Paul a hand, only to pull him off the car he was standing on and slam him face-first into the ground. Paul is bewildered by Rick's sudden change in attitude, but is knocked unconscious by the leader. Rick, Michonne, and Abraham tie Paul up. They carry him back into the Safe-Zone and lock him in the infirmary, so as not to alarm everyone. Once in Alexandria Safe-Zone, Rick tells those gathered that he doesn't trust Paul and believes Paul's community could attack them at any moment. He tells the group to start preparing for war, tasking Abraham and Michonne with organizing perimeter watch, placing Andrea in the bell tower, tasking Olivia with taking inventory, Denise with preparing the infirmary and Eugene with thinking of improvised weapons. Olivia warns Rick that they are running low on ammunition, but Rick still wants to know how bad the situation is. Eugene tells Rick that he's confident they could make their own bullets. Rick is happy to hear this, and Eugene feels good about "pulling his weight". As the crowd disperses, Andrea asks Rick to consider that what Paul is saying about his community's good intentions may actually be true, and that holding Paul captive will "piss off" the new community. Rick goes to see Paul, who is tied to a chair. Paul is quite understanding of Rick's actions. Rick then questions him, , about his motives. Paul insists that his community's motives are not to attack the Safe-Zone. Rick leaves Paul, unconvinced by anything that Paul said. Rick goes to see Andrea in the bell tower. She still hasn't spotted anything, and asks if Rick talked to Paul. Rick says that he doesn't trust him because of his calm demeanor, and tells Andrea to keep looking. Rosita asks Eugene what he's excited about and he informs her of his plan to make bullets, telling her that he found a place in the phone book that Abraham could take him to. Rosita somberly asks if Holly will be there too, prompting Eugene to tell her to forget Abraham, as he never cared for her. Eugene then confesses his feelings for Rosita, telling her that he could make her happy, but Rosita doesn't feel the same way. Michonne, Abraham, and Rick then set out to see if Paul was a scout for a raiding party, and to set themselves up as bait for any would-be attackers. Andrea is dispatched to the tower to also watch for oncoming attackers. Abraham is sceptical of the plan, but Rick reassures him. Michonne, Abraham, and Rick's search takes them far from the Safe-Zone, and they witness no other living human nor any sign of an impending attack. After fighting off some roamers, Rick realizes that he and his people have been hardened by their world, and that he may not perceive an honest offer for being just that. He considers the possibility that the stranger may be telling the truth, and if he is, then their whole world might be changing. Rick decides that if Paul's community is decent and sincere, then Rick's group will work with them, but if they are dangerous, then Rick's group will take their supplies and leave them for dead. Credits *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Holly *Paul Monroe Deaths *None Trivia Goofs/Errors *In earlier copies of this issue, Paul mentions a man named Kenneth, who is in charge of the Hilltop. He actually meant Gregory, but said Kenneth, due to a typographical error. *There are a few of spelling mistakes in the issue. **Typographical error, "abou" in Rosita's speech bubble, meant to say "about". **Typographical error, "wha" in Eugene's speech bubble, meant to say "what". ** Typographical error, "o" in Olivia's speech bubble, meant to say "of". ** Typographical error, "to" in Paul's speech bubble, meant to say "do". External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/01/26/the-walking-dead-93-review Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise